


Family issues

by Plazmaa



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Relationships, Alcohol, Alexis | Quackity Angst, Alexis | Quackity Deserves Better, Angst, Fluff and Angst, Good Older Sibling Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Good Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Jschlatt Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Just Friends, No Romance, No Smut, Older Sibling Wilbur Soot, Other, Parent Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Platonic Relationships, Protective TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Sad, Sibling Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Sibling Wilbur Soot, Sleepy Bois Inc Angst, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Substance Abuse, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit Friendship, Toby Smith | Tubbo Angst, Why Did I Write This?, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:27:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28847529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plazmaa/pseuds/Plazmaa
Summary: Jschlatt isn't exactly the best dad, he's constantly drunk and spends rent money on his alcohol. Yet another fight breaks out between him and Quackity causing Quackity to send Tubbo over to Philza's house since he's friends with Tommy, Phil's son. Now Quackity has to figure out what the best course of action is to keep his son safe. Is there any way he can fix his marriage?OrSchlatt is an alcoholic, Quackity is his wife. A fight breaks out and Quackity sends Tubbo over to stay with Philza till things are safe.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Jschlatt, Alexis | Quackity & Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Jschlatt & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & Phil Watson, Toby Smith | Tubbo/TommyInnit
Comments: 7
Kudos: 265





	1. It happened again

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry I keep making these, I've got alot of bottled up trauma. This story will bring up abuse, alcoholism and non-con at some points.

Tubbo coward behind his dresser, arms wrapped tightly around his knees which pushed into the bee plush pressed to his chest. His small frame shook in fear as the sound of his father's arguing echoed throughout the house, if it wasn't for the fact the neighbours were so used to the yelling he was sure somebody would've been at the door the second the fighting happened. But this had been going on for an hour now, Quackity yelling at the drunken and angered Schlatt who had once again spent rent money on his drinks. As Tubbo tried to cover his ears and block out the loud noises his eyes would widen when the sound of shattering glass filled his ears. Only moments after it happened the loud slam of his bedroom door swinging open and smashing into the wall causing yet another hole made him jump, quickly burying his face into the bee his friend had given him. The sound of footsteps growing closer to his hiding spot made tears stream from his eyes as soft prayers left his quivering lips. Refusing to open his eyes when he felt the gentle hand of his 'mother' quackity on his shoulders the older man would sigh. Slowly pulling his son to his feet before placing him on the bed.

"Hey Tubster, Philza's on his way to pick you up okay? Your dad's not doing so well tonight so you'll spend the night at Tommy's."

Quackity hugged the trembling boy before grabbing the nearby school bag already filled with everything the boy needed, this wasn't the first time this has happened and it sure won't be the last. Not if the couple stay together. Choking back a sob Tubbo nodded and pushed his face into the bee while Quackity grabbed an extra blanket for the bag. Once it was all packed and zipped he'd grab Tubbo's hand and begin leading the boy towards the bedroom door, only to freeze when a rather pissed off Schlatt stood in their way.

"Running away?I thought yo u fucking loved me bitch."

The slurred words of Schlatt struck daggers into Quackity's chest as the smaller male shook his head. Pushing Tubbo behind him he'd step towards his husband with shaking steps.

"He's having a sleepover with Tommy, I told you about it this morning."

Quackity was used to lying about sending Tubbo over to Philza's but with Schlatt in his drunken state it was pretty easy to convince him that the plan was made a while ago. Immediately groaning, Schlatt turned and walked towards the kitchen, reaching for one of the open beer bottles that sat already half empty on the wooden top. Letting out a sigh of relief, Quackity quickly moved Tubbo in front of him before leading him towards the front door where a tall Blonde already stood waiting for the door to be opened. Philzq knew better than to knock during these fights, him and Schlatt weren't on the best of terms right now so seeing him would most likely anger the hybrid more. Soon the door opened and Philza was met with the tearful gaze of the young brunette, immediately Tubbo hugged Philza and buried his head into the older mades coat while crying.

"Thanks again..I'll let you know if I can pick him up tomorrow."

Quackity spoke in a whisper, praying his husband didn't overhear the conversation. Giving a nod Philza slipped a hand into Tubbos hair before stroking it softly to help calm the trembling boy. For a few seconds the three just stood there before Quackity turned Tubbo around, quickly hugging his son he planted a kiss on the boy's forehead before letting go and backing away. Mouthing another Thank you towards Philza he would step back then shut the door, it wasn't long before yelling was heard again as Quackity confronted Schlatt.

Philza covered the boys ears before leading him towards the car where Tommy was sitting in the back in a half awake state, it was 2 in the morning but when the blonde heard Tubbo was coming over he insisted to come along to get him. However his dad refused to let him out of the car and near the house, he knew that Schlatt was scary when mad but he's never seen how bad it could actually be. Suddenly the soft dings of the car door opening along with the lights flashing on and cold night air filling the back seat would make his eyes open. Quickly looking at the brunette who was being buckled in beside him, the bee Tommy had given him still held tightly in his hands. Tommy couldn't help but notice the tear stains on the boys cheeks, but never pointed them out. Instead he wrapped his arms around the other and pulled him closer. It wasn't long before Philza got into the driver's seat, pulled out of the apartment parking lot and began to drive the boys back home.

By time Philza had pulled into the garage of his house both boys were passed out in the back seat, holding each other close. Tommy's shirt now covered in the tears of the smaller brunette who latched onto Tommy the same way he latched onto the bee when the fight at home had begun. It broke Philza's heart knowing what Tubbo was going through at home, he had offered to adopt him multiple times but Quackity insisted he would find a way to stop Schlatt's problem, but even now so many years later the drinking never stopped. The fights grew worse and poor Tubbo was stuck in the middle of it, his only escape was going over to Philza's to hang out with Tommy. But Schlatt disliked Philza and his sons so he was constantly trying to pry the two apart, even going as far as lying to Tubbo about Tommy. It took weeks to repair the damage but once it was fixed the two were inseparable. With a deep sigh Philza would exit the car and pull open the back doors only to feel the strong grip of his eldest son Technkblade on his shoulder, it made his body tense up as he turned his head to face the pinkette. However he wasn't the only one standing there, Wilbur stood behind Techno with a sleep deprived expression. The two had been waiting for Phil to return with the younger boys, already knowing what was going on. No words were exchanged as Wilbur walked to the other side of the car, opened the door and began to undo the seat belt around Tubbo. Philza stepped away from the car and allowed Techno to pull Tommy out. Soon after both boys were pulled from the car the elder two would carry them inside and straight to Tommy's room, the spare mattress already laid out on the floor with pillows and sheets. Philza locked up the car after he retrieved the bee plush that had fallen to the floor along with the bag of Tubbo's things. He already had three bags like this at his house that he personally bought stuff for in case of emergencies, he also had multiple things of Tubbo's already since he was over quite often. Soon walking inside he went directly to Tommy's room only to see the two boys already asleep on their own beds, however Tubbo was still shaking like earlier. Walking over towards the brunette he would place the bee within his arms before placing the bag down on a nearby dresser. Tonight was going to be a rough one and Philza already knew the younger boys wouldn't be up till after 10, but he didn't mind. They needed the extra sleep, especially Tubbo.

While Wilbur and Techno were in the kitchen preparing lunch Philza was sitting at the table looking through some paperwork. They were adoption papers he had in preparation of adopting Tubbo, yet Quackity had never signed them so they just sat waiting. As much as Philza hated the idea of taking Tubbo away from Quackity he knew that keeping this going was only going to harm the young boy in the long run. Still he never pressured Quackity, instead only brought it up when it was acceptable. As his eyes scanned over the documents he would suddenly look up at the small noises coming from upstairs. At first it was just small whimpers but soon enough he heard Tubbo's cries, all three boys downstairs felt a pain in their chest as Philza quickly got up and rushed up the stairs only to enter Tommy's room and see the blonde holding the brunette close. Tubbo was shaking worse than before, holding his head and balling his eyes out, Tommy didn't seem to care as his shirt soaked in more tears. Instead he just held his friend tightly trying to calm him down. With begging eyes the blonde turned to face his father who stood in the doorway before looking back down at Tubbo. Slowly Philzq entered only to drop down onto the mattress and pull both boys close, he could feel the tears coming from his own son drip against his chest but didn't say anything. Instead he held the two close while taking in shaky breaths, it hurt so much knowing he couldn't save Tubbo from all of this. He couldn't stop the headaches, the nightmares, the fear and anxiety that the boy felt. Not unless he was able to take Tubbo away from it all. For while they all sat there in dead silence aside from the occasional beg from Tubbo to make it all stop and go away. Not wanting to break the comfort Tommy and Philza just sat in silence listening to the other break down. That was until a gentle knock at the door caused Phil to look over.

Wilbur was standing in the doorway with a plate in his hands, he was suppressing the tears that threatened to drip from his watery eyes. He may not be related to Tubbo or know alot about him, but he was close enough to know what was going on. After receiving a nod from Phil the tall brunette would walk in then place the plate on a nearby dresser. The plate consisted of two peanut butter and honey sandwiches along with some apple slices and two juice boxes. It was Tubbo's favourite snack when he came over so the older boys made it in hopes it'll calm the boy down. Once the plate 2as put down Wilbur stood awkwardly looking at the group before rubbing his neck and clearing his throat, he soon averted his eyes when Philza released the boys and stood up. Tommy soon let go of Tubbo but made sure to hold the boys hand as they sat beside each other on the spare bed. Tubbo's head was down, his fist rubbing his eyes not so gently as it began to make them red. Tommy just stared up at his father and brother before looking over at Tubbo with a sigh. Reaching over he pulled the brunette hand away from his eyes before reaching for the plate, as a result Philzq would grab the plate and hand it to the blonde before ushering Wilbur towards the door. He knew the younger ones needed some peace and quiet. Shutting the door behind him, Philza led Wilbur back downstairs where Techno sat at the kitchen table with three plates of food for them to eat.

An hour after the boys had woken up and eaten they would be downstairs in the living room with fresh clothes on, Tubbo was holding his plush bee close to his chest while staring at the cartoon playing on tv. His eyes glistened as he watched, Tommy couldn't help but smile when he saw his friend in a better mood. He hated seeing the other cry and the fact he couldn't do anything to make it stop pissed him off even more. He hated how Tubbo's father acted, he much preferred his "mother" aka Quackity. He was much nicer and caring. While the two boys were watching the show together, Philza was in his room on the phone with Quackity. Most of the conversation was about how Tubbo was doing after last night's incident, Quackity was happy to hear his son was doing okay. Usually the day after huge fights like this Tubbo becomes unresponsive and hardly does anything aside from sleeping or crying but this time it seems he was removed from the situation before too much went down. While the two men were talking a single question made the entire call fall silent.

"Can...can you watch over him. For about a week, Schlatt trashed the place and I'm trying to find us a place to stay till he fixes it. But there's only one bedrooms available right now.

The pain in Quckity's voice was extremely noticeable, he hated the fact he kept needing to drop Tubbo on Philza like this. But it had to be done for his safety. Finally Philza replied, agreeing to watch over him for as long as it was needed. He already had spare clothes and bedding for the other to use, plus they always had more than enough food for everyone so it wasn't going to be an issue anyways. The conversation went on for a bit afterwards before Quackity finally hung up and Philza placed the phone down. Rubbing his temples he would take a deep breath before leaning back in his chair and calling out for the brunette.

"Hey Tubbo, Quackity want's to know if your okay staying here for a few days?"

Tubbo peaked towards the doorway parting the kitchen and living room, he stared for a few seconds before nodding his head as a yes. He hasn't been talking since he woke up but nobody seemed to mind, his throat hurt from his crying so it made sense as to why he wouldn't be speaking. Soon his attention went back towards the tv, his focus now on the cartoon that he was watching already.


	2. It won't get better..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Tubbo was taken by Philza, Quackity was forced to go face to face with his drunken husband. Remembering what life was like before everything fell apart he prays one day it can all go back to normal, but he doubts it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quackity and Schlatt's relationship is not romantic in the slightest, their marriage is highly abusive and broken. Much like their smp marriage was.
> 
> ⚠️This chapter does involve slight non-con (no smut, but schlatt tries to force himself onto quackity)⚠️

Quackity had shut the front door only to be immediately face to face with his angry husband, as the lock was pushed down by the ram hybrid towering over the slightly trembling male all he could do was take a deep breath, inhaling the smell of alcohol seeping from his lover. How did they end up like this? When they first met Schlatt was the kindest person Quackity had ever met, the two had gotten along instantly. Their humour was on par with one another, as were their hobbies and interests. They had met at a party one of Quackity's friends was hosting, Schlatt was dragged along by his friends but didn't do much upon arriving. That was until he noticed the mexican who was sitting alone on one of the couches, he had the cliche red solo cup in one hand while the other was rubbing his temples. As much as Quackity enjoyed parties he was stressed out with the issues going on with his family. Neither of his parents were doing too well and he's been forced to take so much responsibility even though he was only 16. He had to get a job, take care of rent, food and still had school to deal with. So it wasn't too surprising that he had begun to drink, however he always made sure never to overdo it. He knew what his limit was and made sure to always fall a few drinks below it before stopping. As the Male's thoughts filled with what he will be doing the next day, he didn't notice the much taller ram hybrid walking towards him. Soon the brunette would sit beside the ravenette before trying to strike up a conversation. It took a few tries but it wasn't long before they were acting like they've been friends for years, to their surprise they had a lot of similar issues going on in life since Schlatt was living on his own since he was 13. Because of how much they had in common it wasn't surprising the two became very close, it only took a year before they were dating and then the rest was history. They loved each other deeply and Quackity had always wanted a family of his own, it took some convincing since Schlatt never did like children but he eventually agreed. The two found somebody willing to have their child, similar to a sperm donor only she got pregnant, had the child then gave it to the two men. For the first two years everything was going smoothly, the family loved each other a lot and they never struggled with money. Schlatt was a well respected businessman and had quite a hefty paycheck, while Quackity was a stay at home mom taking care of Tubbo. So what changed? It first started with Schlatt going out to the bar with some friends after getting a promotion, Quackity was fine with it as long as his husband didn't overdo it. He knew how Schlatt could become unreasonable when drunk. However when Schlatt came stumbling through the front door with two women holding onto him at four in the morning, 

Quackity was beyond pissed when he saw the state his husband was in, the two girls looked extremely confused as the smaller male stepped forward and pulled Schlatt away from them. Raising a hand to show his wedding ring the two girls were quick to apologize and explain that Schlatt said he was single and didn't have a ring on. Holding back tears Quackity simply nodded, gave the girls some water bottles then shut and locked the door. While he did this his husband would be sitting on the couch grumbling about how the other had 'ruined his night's it hurt 1uackity so much to hear these things. Schlatt had promised to be careful, he promised he loved Quackity..yet he brought two girls home after lying to them about being married with a kid at that! This was the first night Tubbo woke up to hear his parents fighting. The sound screams coming from the living room caused the young boy to waddle down the stairs and hide behind the wall as he watched his parents scream. He didn't understand what was happening, but it made him cry seeing how mean they were being to each other. After a while the sobs caught both adults' attention and horror washed over them, Quackity rushed over to the crying three year old while Schlatt went into the kitchen holding his head. It only took a month before Schlatt came back drunk again, slowly but surely he began to drink and party more. It got to the point he had missed so many days or acted out of place because of hangovers that his job let him go. Since Schlatt was the only source of income they had they were forced to move while Quackity tried to find a job. Schlatt's drinking never stopped, nor did the fights. At the age of ten Tubbo was so used to the constant fighting and arguments that he thought it was normal. Whenever Quackity had to work a night shift Tubbo was either sent over to his friend Tommy's house, they met when he was 5 and Tommy was 4. Or he is either alone at home because Schlatt is out drinking, or he's hiding in his room because his dad's drunk or becoming drunk. Most of the time he was dropped off at Tommy's.

Then the worst thing ever happened, Schlatt came home with more women than before during the middle of the day. He had told Quackity he was going to his part time job that he was forced to get in order to help with rent since he was using the money on his alcohol. However it seemed like he had gone to the club instead, coming home with five rather inappropriately dressed women clinging to him. Tubbo was home that day because it was the weekend but Quackity was at work doing over time. Tubbo never did learn how long the girls were over for, however he'll never forget the loud screaming from when his mom came home seeing his dad 'cuddling' five girls in the living room. That fight was by far the worst one yet, it was also the first time Tubbo was ever dropped off at Philza's for the night.

The two adults stood only inches apart now, Schlatt reaked of a strong alcohol that Quackity couldn't name, not that he really wanted to. A moment of silence made the air go still before the loud thump of a fist against the door holding Quackity up made the mexican jump. Immediately and instinctively shoving his arms forward he'd push his husband back with tears in his eyes.

"I hate you, I hate you, I hate you, I hate you! You've ruined everything!"

Quackity's voice was shaking as tears rolled down his cheeks, hands clenched into two fists, his knuckles going white he'd just keep his head facing the ground. The sudden burst confused Schlatt before the older one began to drunkenly laugh, soon holding his stomach from how hard he was laughing. It was 'adorable' how his husband looked when angry, not really. Without warning Schlatt reached over and forcefully grabbed a handful of Quackitys shirt, pulling the sobbing man close he forced a rough kiss onto his lips. As much as Quackity pushed away and yelled for him to stop but the ram never did, he began to push Quackity backwards till his back slammed into the door once more. It caused a sharp pain through the smaller males back which only made him cry more.

"Come now dear, you don't actually mean it."

Schlatt spoke in a deep, raspy voice, his alcoholic breath burning against his shaking husband's warm neck, he looked perfect trembling in fear. Quackity was honestly terrified of the man holding him, he wished he had never changed. When they first started dating the older was scared to even kiss the younger's cheek, but now.. now he did what he wanted when he wanted and Quackity hated it. Without answering the mexican would shove Schlatt away with enough force the man fell over, hitting his back on the small coffee table. Being drunk didn't help as it only made it easier to be shoved over. Letting out a his of pain Schlatt glared towards his husband before spitting towards him in anger. Quackity didn't respond, instead he ran towards the bedroom as soon as he was free. Once instead he'd lock the door, move the dresser in front of it and hide in the closet. His small body shook in fear in pain, his heart felt like it was being ripped out. Why couldn't it just go back to the older days where Schlatt spent all his time making sure Tubbo and Quackity were happy, making sure the family was safe..making them feel loved. Glancing down towards his hand with glossy eyes Quackity rubbed his thumb against the engagement ring he refused to remove. The day Schlatt proposed was the best day of his life, but now this ring only brought him pain and heartache. They had replaced Schlatt's ring over six times now because he kept losing it at parties and bars, but this time Quackity didn't want to replace it. He wanted to get rid of it, get rid of the angry drunk asshole he had married, get his son out of this terrible, disgusting, small apartment. Maybe even give the boy a proper childhood, but it was far too late now. All Quackity could do was coward in the closet crying and begging for this all to be over while his son wasn't even in his house anymore. He was over at Philza's because home wasn't safe anymore. As the angry pounding on the bedroom door and drunken screams came to an end the crying boy would slowly drift to sleep, praying that when he woke up everything would be over and they could pretend it never happened. Even if it was only for a few days.


End file.
